mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Koharu Kusumi
| Img = | Img_capt = | Background = solo_singer | Alias = | Born = | Died = | Origin = Nagaoka, Niigata, Japan | Genre = J-pop | Occupation = Singer, voice actress, model | Years_active = 2005-present | Label = Zetima | Associated_acts = Morning Musume, Morning Musume Tanjō 10nen Kinentai, Kira Pika, MilkyWay | URL = }} , is a former J-pop singer and voice actress, and currently a model. She joined Morning Musume as the only seventh generation member and as the youngest soloist to debut in Hello! Project, being only twelve years old when she joined. Before she joined Morning Musume, she was the captain of her school's volleyball team. Kusumi's audition process and debut was documented during the 2005 episodes of TV Tokyo television show Hello! Morning. Biography Koharu Kusumi joined Morning Musume in 2005 as the only seventh generation member, a feat which earned her the nickname "Miracle" from producer Tsunku. She made her debut on the single "Iroppoi Jirettai". Kusumi was a member of the Hello! Project kickball team Metro Rabbits H.P. from its formation in the beginning of 2006, and from April 2006 to March 2009, she was the voice actress for Kirari Tsukishima, the main character in the anime Kirarin Revolution. In early 2007, Kusumi was chosen to be a member of Morning Musume Tanjō 10nen Kinentai — a unit created to celebrate Morning Musume's 10th anniversary as a group. Morning Musume Tanjō 10nen Kinentai also consisted of Kaori Iida, Natsumi Abe, Maki Goto and Risa Niigaki. Their first single, , was released on January 24, 2007. Apart from her activities in aforementioned units, Kusumi was also a member of Kira Pika with C-ute's Mai Hagiwara and MilkyWay with Hello Pro Egg members Yuu Kikkawa and Sayaka Kitahara. Both units were formed for the Kirarin Revolution anime, which ended in March 2009. Kusumi is currently a regular on the TV Tokyo children's show Oha Suta, appearing every Tuesday. In 2009, Kusumi was assigned to be a part of ZYX-α, a revival of ZYX, along with Risa Niigaki, Erika Umeda, Saki Ogawa, Ayaka Wada, Momoko Tsugunaga, Chinami Tokunaga, and Maasa Sudo. On September 19, 2009, Tsunku announced that Kusumi would graduate from Morning Musume and Hello! Project on December 6, at the final performance of Morning Musume's 2009 fall tour, Nine Smile. According to Kusumi's official announcement, she had interests in becoming a model. She later stated she would also like to try other career paths, such as comedy. Roughly 4,000 fans attended the graduation concert. Her graduation marked the end of the longest stable lineup of Morning Musume, as it was the first change in the group's roster since the departure of Miki Fujimoto two and a half years earlier, in June 2007. After her graduation, she opened her own blog, and was announced to be joining "M-Line", the official fanclub of former Morning Musume members. She continued to appear on Oha Suta, as well as Oha Coro, and, as well as her modeling, branched out into food and health, appearing in a series of advertisements. Discography and releases The following singles and albums are released under the artist name . Singles } || July 12, 2006 |- | 2 || || October 25, 2006 |- | 3 || || May 2, 2007 |- | 4 || || November 7, 2007 |- | 5 || || July 16, 2008 |- | 6 || || February 4, 2009 |} Albums and mini-albums Photobooks } || March 24, 2006 || Wani Books ISBN 978-4-8470-2923-3 || First Solo photobook |- | 2 || || September 20, 2007 || Kadokawa Publishing Group ISBN 978-4-04-894499-1 || Second solo photobook |- | 3 || || July 25, 2008 || Wani Books ISBN 978-4-8470-4102-0 || Third solo photobook |- | – || || December 1, 2008 || Shogakukan ISBN 978-4-09-132290-6 || Released for Kirarin Revolution, credited as Kirari Tsukishima starring Koharu Kusumi (Morning Musume) |- | 4 || || September 27, 2009 || Wani Books ISBN 978-4-8470-4202-7 || Fourth solo photobook |} Acts Television shows Radio } || November 7, 2005 || November 18, 2005 || TBC |} References External links * Official website * Official blog: Koharun Land * Category:1992 births Category:Japanese female singers Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese pop singers Category:Living people Category:Morning Musume members Category:People from Niigata Prefecture ar:كسومي كوهارو cs:Koharu Kusumi de:Koharu Kusumi es:Koharu Kusumi fr:Koharu Kusumi ko:구스미 고하루 ms:Koharu Kusumi nl:Koharu Kusumi ja:久住小春 pl:Koharu Kusumi pt:Koharu Kusumi ru:Кусуми, Кохару fi:Koharu Kusumi tl:Koharu Kusumi th:โคฮารุ คูซูมิ zh:久住小春